Who Am I?
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Rose’s take on Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, The Trio, and her life. Al's thoughts on his life. Now Scorpius's essay is up.
1. Rose

Notes: So all the stories I have read I have never found one that shows Ron and Hermione's relationship from Rose point of view. So I tried to really write what she would see.

Yenny thank you for all your hard work.

X

X

X

Hermione Granger-Weasley was sitting in her living room reading when she heard a tap on the window. She walked over, gave the owl a treat and took the letter. It was Rose's weekly letter from school. It was one of the highlights of her week.

She carefully tore the seal and pulled Rose's letter out. She had been waiting for this all day.

_Dear Mum (and Dad too, I guess),_

_I would just like to say before I start that you failed to tell me about the amount of paperwork that being Head Girls means. So you are very lucky to be getting a letter at all this week. _

_Hugo told me to tell you that he will send a letter before Christmas. He and Lilac Finnegan should come up for air before then (maybe; not sure). Really I don't know how he does so well in his classes but not my problem. Well as Head Girl I could do something but I'm not that mean._

_Scorpius said that he would love if he could spend Christmas break with us this year. He wouldn't admit it, but he really likes all the muggle stuff we have. I love him Mum; I really, really love him. He's a great man. Who would have thought the two of us right?_

_We got a paper in class a few weeks back. We had to write it based on two questions; who am I, and who is my family. I sent you a copy of it. I was hoping you and Daddy would read it and tell me what you think. I know it's not based on real fact but I think it's pretty good. I really would like your feedback on it._

_Well Scorpius is here and is waiting to walk me to dinner. We have a potion due Monday and we need to look some things up after so I best be going. _

_I know I might not tell you a lot but I'm really glad you're my mum. And I'm glad Daddy is my dad. I love you Mum. Tell Daddy I love him too._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Hermione smiled at her daughters words. Rose was a truly amazing young woman. She might look like Hermione with a little red in her hair and a more athletic frame, but she got a bit more of Ron's personality mixed in. She was a true join project as Rose called herself.

Hermione took out the 2nd piece of parchment and set in on the table. If Rose wanted her and Ron to read it together they would. Hermione knew that it would have a part about them and Rose wanted them to know how she felt. Hermione put two bowls of beef stew on the table as Ron walked into the room.

"Hey Mione, how was your day off?" Ron said grabbing some bread and sitting down to the meal his wife made them.

"It was nice. I read for a bit and did some work around the house. I found my old uniform too." Hermione smiled. She tried it on, it was a little tight but it fit and that's all that mattered.

"Your uniform?" Ron said, his eyes went blank and thoughts played in his mind.

"Down boy." Hermione smirked. At 39 she still was in pretty damn good shape. Ron was too for all his training. And because both kids were gone and they had all the rooms in the house back they had a very, very satisfying sex life.

"You can't tease me with that bloody uniform Mione. I never did get to take it off you. If I'm a good boy for the rest of the evening can Miss Granger come out to play?" Ron asked with his lopsided grin he knew Hermione hated to say no to. Even after 20 years and 2 kids Ron still liked calling her Miss Granger.

"She might. But before we spend the evening playing Rose sent us a letter." Hermione smiled. Ron loved getting letters from Rose.

Ron's eyes lit up even more. "Really?"

"Yes." Ron put his bowl in the sink and took the letter when Hermione handed it to him. He read it laughing at some parts and Hermione heard that stupid prat; she was guessing that was about Hugo.

"I knew Hugo took after me, but Lavender's daughter. Boy's trying too hard." Ron laughed.

"Ron he's pawing at some girl. You need to have a talk with him when he comes home. The real talk, not the one you gave him at 13." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean the real talk?" Ron asked.

"I mean don't just tell him what goes where. Explain to him that kissing some girl in the middle of the common room is not his best idea. How having sex because you can in not better than 

having it with someone you love. But if he does you damn well better make sure he knows the spell. I am much too young to be a grandmother. That's what I did with Rose; I told her the truth." Hermione finished.

"Do I have too?" Ron asked. He didn't want to have to explain to his 15 year old son, that believe it or not loving the woman you were with was more important that a shag.

"Do it or Miss Granger will be taking a very long vacation" Hermione smirked. She knew the threat carried little weight it was more to get Ron's attention.

"Fine when he comes home for Christmas I will talk to him." Ron conceded. He hated to admit it but Hermione was right. Hugo should know this information.

"Do you want to read Rose's paper now? She asked us to read it together." Hermione asked once dinner was over.

"Let's go in our bedroom. My back hurts and I wouldn't mind lying down." Ron said taking Hermione's hand and leading her to their bedroom.

Ron changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Hermione already had shorts and a t-shirt on. They laid on the bed together.

"Read it to me would you?" Hermione loved the sound of Ron's deep, rich voice. She curled up next to Ron. His arm snaked around her as it had countless times before. Her head was on his chest so she could feel his words as he spoke.

_I ask questions. It's what I do. I guess I'm a lot like my mum in that respect. I don't like not knowing something. I have asked a lot of simple questions; can I have cake for dinner, can I go swimming in the lake, can I have a new broom? All these questions could be answered with a simple yes or no. I've asked harder questions too; why was there a war fought over blood, why do people have to die, why does it matter what your last name is? None of those can be answered with a yes or a no. They are hard questions but I managed to somehow get an answer that I accepted._

_But the question who am I, that question is the hardest of all. I am a lot of things, a daughter, a sister, a friend, a girlfriend. It depends on who you ask. I guess in the strictest sense I am 5 foot 8 inch, 137 pounds, a Quidditch player, Head Girl, a Gryffindor, the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, a sister to Hugo Granger-Weasley, a niece to Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy and Audrey Weasley, Fred Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, and Harry and Ginny Potter, I am a cousin to Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred and Roxanne Weasley and James, Albus and Lily Potter, I am a girlfriend to _

_Scorpius Malfoy and I am friends with too many people to list. But those are only fact, they are not fully who I am._

_I am funny, sometimes, and a perfectionist most of the time. I hate peanuts but I love peanut butter. I have reddish brown hair and the same shade of brown eyes as my mum. I'm a better flyer than most of my family. I am the person in my family that people talk to; the person that tries to fix other's problems. I am good at math and great at puzzles._

_I love to fly and it's one of the few things that I can relax when I do it. I hold the distinction as being one of the only two people my mum will get on a broom with, the other being my dad. And that is also one of the things I'm most proud of. The fact that my mum trusts me enough to fly with me is one of the biggest things I have accomplished. I would take that over being Head Girl any day. _

_I'm a half blood. My dad is from a very old pureblood family and my mum is Muggle born. I think I get the best of both worlds in my life. From my dad's side I get traditions that have been passed down for 100's of years, both good and not as good. I get a sense of pride at a family who has prospered because of love, unlike most pureblood families. I get to know that one last name means something without anything else._

_But I have two last names and the other means just as much. I get something different from my mum's side. I get a different perceptive. She brings fresh blood and life into my family. She brings her own traditions and those are both good and bad as well. I get shown a different world from the one I live in most of the time. Her name means something too. It means that a war that took the lives of a lot of the members of my family did mean something after all._

_My family is made up of a lot of people. Even Mum and I couldn't write about them all. So I am going to kept it to the people that I spend the day with on Sundays during the summers. Just for the sake of time and my hand._

_I will start with my father because he is the person that is the body of the family. He is the one that always makes sure everyone is alright. He is the one that would come into my room when I was little and there was going to be a thunderstorm. He would pick me up and carry me into his room and then go get Hugo, who hated them as much as I did. He would put us between him and Mum and every time we got scared he was hold us close and make jokes until it was better. He would never yell at us for intruding a good night's sleep no matter how early he had to get up the next day for work. He would do little things like that with me, Hugo, Mum and even a little bit to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. He protected us and made sure that we were alright. He is Mum's protector, her knight in Quidditch gear, the man she calls imperfect perfect._

_When we were old enough to hear about the war it was Dad who did most of the talking. He was the one that told us how even when he walked away from Mum and Uncle Harry it wasn't because he didn't love them, it was because he forgot they loved him. He didn't have to _

_tell us the things he did wrong. He could have made himself sound more like the man that is written about in our books, perfect and having unweaving friendship. He told us that sometimes you get scared, sometimes you wish things were easy. But in telling us what he did, telling us that he wasn't perfect he became an even bigger hero in my eyes. Because unlike Uncle Harry who was born to fight in this war and Mum who needed the good side to win so she could live, Dad did it because it was his best mate and his best friend and they needed him._

_My Mum is my best friend and one of my personal heroes. She is everything I hope to be one day. She is the backbone of the family. She is the one that taught me how to be different and happy about it. She is the person, along with my Aunt Ginny, who showed me what being a woman and a witch is all about. She was not born into a family that used magic but before she got to school she knew more about magic than most 3__rd__ years. She loves books and learning and knowledge. She taught me how to be smart and not be a show off. She also showed me how to take criticism, something I admit I don't do well. She was the one who well Dad was making big plan took care of the details._

_I love like my mum, I walk like my mum, I think like my mum. We have the same temper. It's not fast and hot like Dad's or Hugo's. It's slower and burns longer. It's far more deadly because we both know what we are doing the whole time. When Mum and I fight, not very much but it happens, it's a full war. We don't stop until we win, it's a good habit in some things but not when you are having an argument. But I think having the other has helped both of us lean to curve it. _

_Mum and I talked about the war only a few times. The time that hurt the most was when she told me what the man I loves family did to her. But she also made sure I knew that that wasn't his fault and that she didn't blame him for any of it. I did feel a bit guilty bring home a man that looked like someone that hurt her. But Mum just hugged me and said that she would not let me end a relationship because of something that was done before both of us were born. She made sure Scorpius heard it too._

_People always say that they are surprised that my parents didn't get together in school. I'm not. They weren't ready then. They wouldn't have lasted and their friendship would have ended. I think that Mum kissing Dad in the middle of a battle, with so much on the line, was really the only want it could have happen. It is so them it's a little scary. My parents don't play games with each other, well not any that I want to know about but that's another paper. They had loved each other almost all their lives, not that the other always knew it. But when Dad looks at Mum and gives her that lopsided smile I know they were meant for the other. It was somehow written in the stars a redheaded, freckled faced boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon and a bushy, brown haired know it all with a temper would fall in love and be together forever._

_I guess I should talk about my Uncle Harry at least a little bit. He is the soul of the family the one that takes everything in and feels the effects of it. He is the one that takes change the _

_hardest. He is my godfather and really a 2__nd__ father. Dad once told mw they almost threw Potter into my name as a 3__rd__ last name. I think that if they really did think about it Uncle Harry, not Mum or Dad, was the one to say no. Aunt Ginny and I both agree on the fact he's far too noble for his own good. But I love him and he's a wonderful man and a great uncle._

_The first time we were sat down and told about the war Aunt Ginny told us about how Uncle Harry broke up with her, James got up and punched Uncle Harry, he got the noble streak too. Everyone was mad but Uncle Harry. He said that if it were him he would have done the same thing. I would have done it too but it's more my way to hex him not punch him. _

_Aunt Ginny's the heart of the family. She is the one that keeps us all talking to each other. She's the one that understands everything that goes on. Her and my mum don't even need to talk anymore, they look at each other and almost read the other's mind. I guess it's a mum thing. She holds 7 records in Quidditch and only played 4 full years. She was the one whose position I took when I started playing Quidditch. She is the one I go to when I can't go to my parents. She helps me deal with having a Weasley as a brother, she had 6 older ones, and I can't imagine that. _

_Aunt Ginny talks about the war from a different perspective. To her it wasn't her in the fight it was the people she so loved. She had to watch more than she liked and she had to support. She watched one brother get attacked and scarred, one leave the family over ideas, one go off to fight, and one die. She watched one of her best friends get called horrible things because of something as stupid as blood. And she watched the man she had loved more than anything go off and fight in a war that almost certainly would kill him. And she did it with a few moments of her temper showing but most of it she did with a grace that she always had; one that I wish for. _

_Everyone who doesn't know my family thinks it's the Trio and then Aunt Ginny. At one point that's how it was. But I don't think it's been that way in about 20 years. Ginny and my dad are siblings and grew up together, they share something that is more powerful than red hair; they shared a past. Mum and Aunt Ginny have a deep friendship. They might know each other better than even their husbands know them. They both put their love for a man aside so a war could be won, but in the end it was their love for those same men that won that war. And to Uncle Harry well anyone who sees them knows they are in love. It shows without them having to say it. It's just there and it's wonderful to watch two people who went through so much find each other. _

_I will put my brother Hugo in here because if he finds out I didn't I will never hear the end of it. He along with Jamie, Al, Lily and Scorpius are my best friends. Hugo is like Dad in the way he hates school and rather fly and play chess. But he is smart so I guess he has a little Mum in him too. He is my little protector and like all Weasley males thinks he should be told everything before any of the women folk do anything. Like the rest of them it isn't because he thinks we are weak or something like that, Mum would kill him, it's because he don't ever want _

_to see us cry. Weasley males don't like water. But all and all he is a good guy and I do love him, sometimes._

_There is one person that knows me better than anyone else, my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. He is from the same family that took the lives of members of my family and people that were close to my family during the war. Sometimes it's hard being together. Sometimes I wish I was with a guy named John Smith who was from a boring family. But the history our families share makes us think more than we would. We know what is over the line and we don't say things to hurt the other knowing where it might lead. We share something that our families never really had with the other; love. I love a Malfoy, a Granger-Weasley loves a Malfoy, and he loves her back. I know he hates when I say it but I think that if things like the two of us falling in love happen then the war was worth it._

_People sometimes ask me who Jamie, Al, Lily and I can talk about the war like we do, and I know Al will have something in his paper about it too. I talk about because to me it's something that if we don't talk about and think about it will happen again. No we don't talk about it around the dinner table but there are comments about it wove into a lot of the things all the members in my family say. It's a part of who we are and I will not apologies for that._

_I have a family that loves each other, that picks on each other, but is always there for each other. My dad is my hero, my mum is what I want to be when I grow up, my Uncle Harry is the reason I can have both of my last names, my Aunt Ginny is the one who showed my how to play as hard as I work, Hugo is my brother and a friend, and Scorpius is my best friend and the man I love. I guess that answers the questions. For once I don't know how well I did. But I do know writing this has proved to me once more something that __Erma Bombeck said__; __The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common threa__d that bound us all together._

_Mum and Dad,_

_I know that you love me. You have shown me everyday my whole life. I just hoped that for once I could show you how I really felt. You have literally given me the world. I will always be thankful for everything you have done. I love you both so much._

_Your little girl,_

_Rose_

Ron put the letter on the table next to the bed. He moved to his side and held Hermione close to him. Rose's words hit him like a punch to the gut, but in a good way. Times like this she was so like Hermione it took his breath from him.

"She's you." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. It was the only words that Ron could think to say. He needed Hermione to say something.

"She's you too." Hermione said pulling her body as close to Ron as possible. She needed the contact. "I love you Ron Weasley. You are my hero too." Hermione said looking at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"You're my hero too. I love you so much Hermione. More than I could ever say." Ron kissed Hermione's forehead. He didn't trust himself to kiss her lips right now. He wouldn't stop if he did and for once he wanted words.

"Rose got it right you know. You are my protector. You always have been, since you saved me from the troll. I have always felt safe when I'm in your arms. Even if all I was doing was giving to a hug when we were just friends." Hermione said as Ron's grip tighten just a little.

"We were never just friends. Since the first time we met there was something there. I loved you from the moment you told me I had dirt on my nose. You are my know it all and I love you for it." Ron said letting himself have just one short kiss.

"You're my prat and I love you for it." Hermione kissed Ron deeply needing to feel him against her. Her softer body formed around his harder one.

Ron pulled back, out of breath. "I don't want to hurt you." Ron said the same words to her 20 years ago in the Head Girl's room. They were on a bed then too.

"I swear if you don't so something I will tie you to the damn bed. Now is not the time to make me wait." Hermione said with a smile. She wished she had the courage to say that all those years ago. Then she just said never.

Ron slowly stripped Hermione and then himself. His hands were calloused but they felt so good on Hermione's skin. Her hands moved across his skin leaving a trail of fire. Ron had never wanted Hermione more than when she bit her lip and gave him a little smile. And when she did it then Ron couldn't take it anymore.

He put his arms around Hermione and shifted on his back. Hermione was pressing him between their bodies. He wasn't inside her yet but Hermione made no move to fix that. She looked down at him. Her eyes were filled with emotion.

Ron reached up and traced the scar that was left there after the battle 5th year. He still blamed himself for not saving her. Hermione traced the scars on his arms. There was a sadness in her eyes that Ron couldn't look away from.

"Would you do it again? Go through the whole war again for one moment of this life?" Hermione asked in a tone that almost scared Ron. She was questioning everything.

"I would go threw hell just to hold you in my arms for a moment." Ron said keeping his eyes locked with Hermione. He didn't dare move them.

Hermione shifted letting Ron sink deep inside her. Ron groaned but his eyes never left Hermione's. Something inside of his told him that would be the biggest mistake of his life. Ron's hands held Hermione's hips as she moved him in and out of her. It was one of the most breathtaking things Ron had ever seen in his life.

Hermione was so overwhelmed with emotion that when she let go Ron thought she might never stop. She threw her head back and screamed Ron's name. Her hands gripped Ron's shoulders leaving marks on his skin.

Ron came with more force then he might have ever had before. Hermione's body squeezed every drop he could give out of him. He had nothing left to give and yet him body felt waves of pleasure.

Hermione had collapsed on his chest. He was still inside of her but he was in no hurry to move her. This feeling was something he wanted to keep for as long as he could. Ron loved when Hermione was laying on him like this. Even after so many times together it still felt like heaven.

Ron didn't know how long it was before Hermione did but off of his and he finally moved out of her. He groaned at the loss of contact. But Hermione cast some cleaning charms before lying like she had before, this time he wasn't inside her. He had to stop himself from putting himself back the way they were before. But he knew she would be a bit sore and didn't want to hurt her.

"You would walk threw hell for a moment with me?" Hermione asked in a voice so small that Ron almost thought he had made it up until he saw Hermione look at him.

"Yes." Ron said without hesitation. He meant every word he said tonight and all the nights before that. He didn't lie to Hermione, he got in trouble for it sometimes but it refused to lie.

"I would for you too." Hermione said kissing Ron again slowly. "I would do most things to hold you." Hermione said a bit shyly.

"As would I Mione." Ron said as he kissed the top of his wife's head. "Have I told you how much I like that you are teaching a Philosophy class at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"I think I get the idea yes." Hermione grinned before reaching for some parchment.

_Rose,_

_We love you more._

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. You got a B+. It would have been an A but I told you not to go over 2 feet. _

Hermione got up and sent it with her own owl. She got back into bed quickly.

"Are you really going to give her a B+ for that? I mean it was a great paper and led to inconceivably incredible sex for us." Ron asked with a chuckle.

"She's going to get her A; I just like seeing her sweat. Keeps her honest." Hermione said with a grin.

"Can you put on your uniform now?" Ron asked with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom and changed into her Hogwarts uniform. Before Hermione got back Ron slipped into his Autors robes and was standing by the bed.

"Now Miss Granger if you would have a seat we could get this integration started." Ron said with a stern voice but a little bit of a grin. "And I am fully trained . . . coercion tactics and restrain tactics so please try something I beg you." Ron smirked.

After her 4th orgasm of the night Hermione laid against Ron. She smiled; Rose was definitely getting her A.


	2. Albus

Hermione Granger-Weasley sat at her desk. All her papers were graded except one. Al Potter's essay on who he was. Truth be told she was a little nervous about reading it. Rose's had made her cry because Rose was the kind of person who would lay it all out there and hope she didn't get burned. Al wasn't. He was much more like his father than he liked to think. Hermione took a deep breath and picked up the paper and started to read.

_My name is Albus Severus Potter. My father's name is Harry James Potter and my mother's name is Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. Unlike people think I don't hate my name. I think that being named after two people who did as much as they did is pretty cool. The second fact is it was my mother and not my father who named me. It really bothers me when people thin my mum had no say in naming her kids. She named all 3 of us. My father's only request was she didn't use Harry._

_I am in my 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I am a son, brother, boyfriend and friend. I had a brother and a sister. I have more cousins than I know what to do with and a lot of aunts and uncles. I am the one with my Grandmother Lily's eyes and my father's jet black hair. I know I'm a handsome devil. And I'm very modest. _

_I am the person in my family people go to when they need to talk without being judged. I don't have the right to judge others because I don't want them to judge me. I like talking to people and helping them work things out. I enjoy helping people. I guess it's something that in my family you just do._

_I guess it would come as no surprise that I have a love of flying and Quidditch. My mum was a pro Quidditch player and my dad was one of the youngest and best Quidditch players in school's history. I have a respect for flying I know most people don't have. I have been around Quidditch players and seen what happens when people don't respect flying. That's why I'm not a show off; I like being alive._

_Like the rest of my cousins I am a half blood. My mum's family is pure blood and my father is a half blood. The Weasley family is a very old pure blood family. From my mum's side I get traditions. Weasley stand up for the right thing, they don't pull punches, they are respected because of that alone. They marry for love unlike most pureblood families. Most of us have red hair but all of us have a pride in our family name._

_My last name is Potter. It is a name that people elevate and tell stories about. To everyone it's the name of a hero but to me it's just my last name. It's the name I was born into. As much as most people would think I could write 100 pages about the greatness or injustice of my last name but I really can't. It's just my name._

_My father is named Harry Potter but he is not the Harry Potter from the stories mother's read to their kids. He's just my dad. He is a great dad but he's not unlike most fathers. He ‑­_

_worries about his family, sneaks cookies Mum makes before dinner, goes out with Uncle Ron once a week for as long as I can remember. He is the man that taught me how to fly, how to talk to people, how to laugh, how to be a man. I'm still working on the last one but he did set the bar fairly high. He really is shy most of the time. He doesn't like to take the spotlight because in his eyes he did nothing more than what had to be done. He's not who I read about in my books. He's not some God-like person who can leap tall buildings in a single bound, he's just the people who did what he had to do when he had to do it. He spent his childhood trying to be who everyone said he was. He tried to take the world on his shoulders. But in the end he couldn't do it alone because that would have been missing the whole point. He needed Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and my mum. Without then he wouldn't have had the power to do anything. _

_He is my hero and the man I respect more than anyone else. Not because of the war or anything like that. But because he showed me what life is about. It's about enjoying your family and friends, taking a fly after a hard day, finding the person you are meant to be with and even if things don't go well being with them in the end. These are the things I love my father for more than anything written in a book._

_My mum is a fighter. Her temper is as red as her hair. She fought her family, Death Eaters, even my dad. She had never given in or up. She had always come on in the end on top. She's a Quidditch player and because of that learned how to take a hit but keep going. She's the one that taught me how to cook, how to respect people you may not like. She has been through a lot in her life and never plays the victim. She has always been there for my dad when he needed it. She always makes sure her family is taken care of before she is. She tends to be written about sometimes as an after thought but she's not. She is pretty cool for a mum._

_Every one has heard the story about how my mum fell for my dad the first time she saw him. But I don't think she did. I think she feel for him over time. I think that one day she was no longer his best mate's little sister and he was no longer Harry Potter but Harry. Until they got to that point it wasn't love. It was something that no one but them can name. Any one who says they aren't really in love has never seen them together. They touch and kiss and other things that as their son I really don't need to see. But just the look on their face when the other walks in the room is enough to prove they love each other._

_I can't write about my father and mother without talking about my other parents. I know it sounds strange to say that but I feel like I have two sets. I know you told Rose and I to write this essay like it wasn't you grading it Aunt Hermione but I can't. If I'm going to talk about you then I'm going to talk to you. If my grade goes down then my grade goes down._

_You and Uncle Ron are like another mum and dad. During the summer I'm at your house as much as I'm at home. You both love me and teach me things and treat me I'm yours too. I guess in a way we are. You have watched us grow up and change and been their just like Mum and Dad were. I can't remember a time when Mum and Dad were at something for us and you ‑­_

_and Uncle Ron weren't. You always made us feel we could be with you at any time and it wasn't forced. I know as a 17 year old boy I don't talk about feelings much. But thank you Aunt Hermione for being there when I needed you and for all the times you will be there. You're one of the 4 coolest adults I know._

_I know I should talk a bit about how I see the 4 of you. It was never the golden trio and Mum. Not in my lifetime at least. Mum is always part of it. I guess 20 years of being married does that. I have never seen Mum not part of the group. Even if she wasn't there for something she holds Dad's hand and is there now. The trio became a quartette the day Dad and Mum got together._

_I have seen my brother's and sister's name on graves. They were my Grandparent's graves. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. I hate the fact they will always try to be the people other's want them too. But I think one day they will see how stupid that is. They are pretty cool if their not taking my stuff._

_My girlfriend is Sara Brown. She is from the U.S. She didn't know my father's story very well before she came here. I'm thankful for that. She doesn't expect this great man. She isn't using me to meet him. I have never had to question why she likes me. I think I might be in love with her but don't tell Mum she will make Dad give me another talk._

_I know this isn't the most profound paper ever. I know Rose went all deep and I'm sure she made you cry. But that's not my style. I rather make you laugh. I'm the son of a guy with a past that makes great bedtime stories. I'm the son of a woman who in 4 years broke 7 records in a sport some people don't even think women should play. I have an Uncle and Aunt who are another set of parents and who I love just as much. I have a brother and a sister by birth and another sister and brother by my own choice. I have a girlfriend who I think I might love. I'm a pretty luck bloke. _

Hermione did smile at her nephew's words. She knew for him that was really putting himself out there. But she could feel almost an anger from his words she had felt from his father before. She hated that was one of the things he was passed down. She marked his grade on the top of his paper. She gathered three papers and took a walk to the common room she grew up in.

She saw her daughter walk out with her boyfriend and cousin. Rose smiled as she walked over to her mum hand and hand with Scorpius and Al.

"Hey Mum what's up?" Rose asked with a grin that was very much like Ron's.

"I wanted to give you three your papers back before I left for the weekend." Hermione handed out the three papers. Rose and Scorpius grinned at their matching A-'s. But Al was a little shocked at his A.

"Thanks Mum I would have been thinking about it all weekend." Rose said smiling at her mum. She was her mothers daughter in many ways.

"Thank you Professor." Scorpius said with a smile. He was so unlike his father Hermione had to smile back at him. She knew Rose was very happy with him.

"You gave me an A?" Al asked. He didn't think that was an A paper. But he knew that his aunt wouldn't have given him a grade he didn't earn. Al gave Rose and Scorpius a look at they went down to dinner.

"You earned that grade Al." Hermione said looking at him. She knew him well enough to know what he wanted.

"I just told the truth." Al said shifting from one foot to the other.

"That's why you got an A." Hermione smiled at Al.

"I meant it. You are pretty cool." Al said as the tips of his ears went red. It was one of the few things that showed is Weasley side.

"Thank you Al." Hermione said looking at her watch."I'm meeting your parents tonight for dinner. I need to go but I will see you Monday." Hermione said giving him a quick hug.

"Tell Mum and Dad and Uncle Ron I said hi and I love them." Al said with a small smile.

"I will. Goodnight Al." With that Hermione walked away. Al looked at the paper in his hand and smiled. Sara walked over to him and took his hand.

"Come on it's dinner time." With that Al put his arm around Sara and realized just how lucky he was.


	3. Scorpius

Notes: This is the last installment of this story. I thank everyone who has read and commented on this story.

X

X

X

Hermione Granger – Weasley believed that no one should be judged on anything but their own actions. She had to keep telling herself that over and over when her daughter Rose told her she was dating the son of Draco Malfoy. But it turned out Scorpius was a great kid and was very much unlike what she expected.

When she gave her class the essay about who they were and who their family was Scorpius's was the one she was looking forward to reading the most, ever before Rose and Al's. She hoped it might let her into the mind of the young man that her daughter loves so passionately. She sat down at her desk and started to read.

_I am the grandson of a man who was truly evil. I am the grandson of a woman who was never able to pick her own life. I am the son of a man who was forced to fight in a war and was taught to believe things he might not have otherwise believed if not for his father. I am also the son of a woman who was raised to one way and lives another, a woman who helped a man who might have never risen above his name become a descent man. I am the boyfriend of a woman who is in a family who my own has hated for more years than we could count, a woman who is nothing like my grandfather said she should be because of her last name. I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and my life is complicated to say the least. _

_I believe starting off with facts will be the easiest. I am Head Boy of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a Gryffindor, the first since my cousin Sirius Black over 40 years ago. I am a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I am the 2__nd__ in my class and already accepted to three law school pending my N.E.W.T.'s. I come from a family with money but am more than happy to work hard for the things I have. I can speck 5 languages fluently; French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese and Italian. I am the son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass – Malfoy. I am the nephew of Daphne Greengrass – Zambezi and Blaze Zambezi. I am the Grandson of Narcissa Black - Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Jonathan Greengrass and Samantha Brick – Greengrass. And I am the boyfriend of Rose Granger – Weasley._

_I'm a born flyer. I'm good at it and I like it. Rose and I fly together almost every Saturday around the Hogwarts property just to spend time together. It something that we could compete with each other over but don't. It's just a time she and I enjoy being with each other without having to talk or do anything but fly. Because of my love of flying I became a Chaser on the _

_Gryffindor Quidditch team, Rose, Lily Potter and I work well together and Rose and Lily could pass for twins up there they think so much alike. _

_I'm an artist at heart. I draw mostly, people, things, Quidditch plays, you name it I most likely have drawn it. I'm pretty good, or at least that's what I'm told, and it's a good way to relax. I also am a huge fan of running and swimming. I like to play guitar and write music. And I really like to read about history. _

_I'm a pureblood. I don't really care to tell you the truth. I mean I guess it's alright but most of my friends are not purebloods and neither is my girlfriend. It's just something that really doesn't matter to me like it mattered to other people in my family. And I don't plan on marrying a pureblood; I kind of got my eye on a half-blood._

_Having the last name Malfoy is hard. My Grandfather made it a last name of power and pain and darkness. He used it to buy people off and to put fear in people's minds. My father, in the last 15 years or so, has tried to clear our last name as much as he could. He and my mother do a lot of charity work, volunteer work and have some originations to help victims of war and injustice. There are still a lot of people that hear my name and think I will be a thug or I hate all Muggleborns, I don't for the record. I think that the farther away we get from the war and the more good works my parents do the easier things will be._

_My mother was born into the Greengrass family. They have a history that goes back just as far as the Malfoy name but has much less stigma with it. My Grandparents did not side with the pureblood or anyone really during the war. They tried to stay out of it as much as they could. They had a lot of money and assets on both sides of the war going back much longer than most people. Greengrass thankfully does not strike the same thoughts in people's mind as Malfoy. _

_My father is Draco Malfoy. The idea of him being the paternal type might turn some people stomachs but I have to say h is a pretty good father. I mean he wasn't the kind of go play with me outside but he read to me a lot and taught me how to fly. He's not a monster like some people think he is but he's not a saint either. He's conflicted between a past he can't change and a future that he can't clearly see. He had a deep need to please his father and that led to him doing things that he wouldn't have done otherwise. But I do want to point out he never killed anyone and in the end he went to the right side. He's trying and that's all I can ask of him._

_I was 9 the first time I saw a strange mark on his left forearm, I later learned it was the Dark Mark. I waited until I was 13 to ask him about it. He sat down on the couch next to me and told me as honestly as he could the long list of family sins. He told me about my Great Aunt who was truly crazy. He told me about my Grandfather and all he did. How he and my Great Aunt held him down as Lord Voldemort put the mark on him without any pain potion and him hiding his face so they wouldn't see him crying. He told me what my Grandmother did and what could have happened to her if it was discovered that she lied, and then he told me his sins. He let me see the mark on his arm and as much as it should have it didn't scare me. The war should never _

_have happened. People died and they shouldn't have had too. But I think that it taught us about who we really are, not who we are told we are._

_My mother is an extraordinary woman. She does more in a day that I thought possible. She is on the board of 5 originations, goes to balls and parties and helps writes my father's speeches. She is kind and a funny and a wonderful cook. She can out duel my father without breaking a sweat. She wasn't in the war. Her sister, my aunt Daphne, and she were taken from school by my grandparents and went with them to France until it was over. She has helped my father deal with his past the best she could and never once to my knowledge used his past against him._

_My Grandfather died three years ago. I hate to say this but it was a relief for my whole family. Even after the war he would talk to my father about the Cause and try to get my father, who now controlled the family finances as a result of his prison term, to give money to pro Pureblood groups. He was mean and he and my father got into many fights, both verbal and physical. He tried to attack my mother once and I have never seen my father so mad. I could see the pain in my Grandmother's eyes. The war took everything from her, her family, her husband, her respect, he chance at a good life. And she still managed to smile. That might have been the most magical thing I have ever seen. The fact she can smile after all she has been through._

_I have to say something to you Professor Granger – Weasley. I'm not my family. I don't think women should be hit or made to say at home. I don't think just because you're pureblood you are better than anyone else. I love Rose more than anything. She's everything to me. I know it's not easy for you to see her with a Malfoy. I mean I understand why you and Mr. Weasley won't let her go to my house; I can't even go into the drawing room now that I know about what happened. I understand you worry about my intentions, they are simple, I want to marry Rose and have as many kids as she does. I want us to both have jobs we love and that make us happy. I want to move into a house that doesn't hold that past in its walls. I want to simply love her for the rest of my life. You and Mr. Weasley have been amazing to me over the time Rose and I have been together. The fact that you invite me to everything and include me truly means a lot to me. I have nothing but respect for your family; I mean that with all my heart._

_I'm a man who grew up with a strange name and a family no one wanted to be in. I have a father that most think should never be around kids let alone raise one. I have a mother who could be a saint. I have a Grandfather who should have been put away in a tiny cell for the rest of his life. I have a grandmother who has gone though more that anyone I know. I have a girlfriend that I would do anything to just to make her smile. Not bad for a kid who couldn't spell his full name until he was 8._

Hermione both laughed and cried at the words of this young man. Rose had told her that Scorpius liked that they asked him to the family parties but the fact he made sure to thank her 

was touching. She never thought about this side of Draco, even after all these years she thought of the boy she knew from school. She didn't know he had the mark and the way Scorpius talked about it was so different than she had heard before.

Hermione packed up her things and was home a few moments later. Her husband Ron was sitting at the kitchen table. A bowl of pasta was at both place settings. Hermione shed her black teaching robes and sat down at the table.

"Hey love, how were classes today?" Ron asked before giving her a lingering kiss.

"They were good." Hermione said smiling before kissing Ron again. "I got the Who I Am essays back. I want you to read Scorpius's." Hermione said as she started to eat the food Ron made.

"Whatever you say love." Ron said digging into his food. Hermione laughed at how much of a boy he looked like when he ate. "Rose's lead to a good night didn't it?" Ron grinned.

After dinner was over and the dishes were washed and a little post dinner snogging on the couch Hermione handed Ron Scorpius's paper so he could read it. Ron read it twice before handing it back to Hermione.

"I knew Draco had the mark but wow." Ron almost whispered.

"That's what I said." Hermione took Ron's hand when he offered it.

"I think he and I might have to have a little talk about Rose. I have a feel he has a question he wants to ask." Ron said looking into the small fire he started earlier.

"Well we were only 19 when we got married, Rose is 17 now." Hermione said shifting on the couch so her back as against Ron's chest. Ron's arms went around Hermione.

"Do you ever think we should have another baby?" Ron asked as he started to kiss Hermione's neck. It was a question that came out of the blue but Hermione didn't have to think for the answer. She had been thinking about it lately.

"All the time; I would love to have another one." Hermione said arching back into Ron just a little.

"We're still young we could start trying again. If I remember the trying is almost the best part." Ron grinned into Hermione's neck.

"The trying was very fun. Holding Rose and Hugo the first time was two of the best moments of my life though. Knowing we made something so perfect as our two little ones." Hermione said nuzzling Ron's neck.

"We could do it all again. You are so beautiful when you're carrying our babies, all the time but something about that time, it is amazing Mione." Ron nipped Hermione's neck slightly. His hand 

moved under her shirt. "So how about it, have my baby again?' Ron asked as his hands roamed Hermione's body.

Hermione stood up and undid the clip on her hair shaking it free. She held out her hand and Ron took it. Hermione pulled Ron close and stood on her tip toes. "What if I told you we already tried the night we made love after reading Rose's paper?" Hermione pulled back and was biting her lip.

Ron's face was blank for a moment then a wide grin broke out over his whole face. "We're having a baby?" Ron whispered; Hermione nodded slowly. Ron picked up Hermione and spun her around. Once he set her down on her feet he pulled her into a deep kiss. And then a bear hug. "God I love you." Ron said grinning form ear to ear.

"I'm glad you're happy. I was a little worried you might be mad I forgot the charm." Hermione said holding Ron tight.

"I will never be mad we're having a baby." Ron kissed Hermione again before carrying her into their bedroom. Ron shut the door with his foot and the rest of the night was spent celebrating.

X

X

X

Notes: I'm thinking of writing a story tracing Hermione's 3rd pregnancy and life after the baby. Good Idea? Bad Idea? Any One Care?


End file.
